generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Skwydd
Sqwydd (pronounced "squid") is an E.V.O. who first appears in "Rabble". He is a squid/human E.V.O. History Early Life Some time after the Nanite Event, Sqwydd mutated into a humanoid squid-like E.V.O. Shunned by the rest of humanity for his freakish appearance, he ran away and eventually met a group of runaway E.V.O.s that formed a gang. The others were Rex Salazar, Tuck and Cricket. Unknown to Sqwydd and the others, Rex was lieutenant in a gang led by the crime lord Quarry. Rex would eventually trade his friends to Quarry in exchange for his freedom. Rabble In Sqwydd's first appearance, he along with Tuck and Cricket were working together to rob a bank using their abilities in tandem for Quarry. Their actions attracted the attention of Providence, who sent Rex and Agent Six to apprehend them. After it was revealed that the gang used to be old friends of Rex, Rex was sent in to infiltrate the gang and locate the rest of the crime ring. Reunited with his old friends, Rex was easily able to identify the leader of the crime ring: Quarry. Quarry identified Rex via video diary as the one who handed the Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket over to Quarry, causing them to turn on Rex. Rex once again confronted Quarry, this time to free his friends from Quarry's dictatorial reign. Sqwydd and the others sided with Rex against Quarry and Quarry was arrested by Providence. Rex told his friends to not do anything stupid, otherwise Providence would be after them again. (Source: "Rabble") Lost Weekend Sqwydd later reappeared at a party in the Sonoran Desert, where along with other E.V.O.s, he was working the entertainment, creating spectacular displays with his ink. He informed Rex of the party and when Rex and Kenwyn Jones were sent to investigate it that some of the E.V.O. performers were receiving threats. A charger weapon was used on Sqwydd, causing his powers to go berserk. Instead of creating a simple smoke screen, his ink solidified and he lost complete control, nearly killing E.V.O.s and humans alike. When the power boost began to wear off, he used the ink to contain an explosion created by the Bomb E.V.O. before it completely wore off. (Source: "Lost Weekend") Hard Target Following Rex's advice to visit Hong Kong, Circe moved to Hong Kong and joined Rex's old gang, where Sqwydd began to develop a crush on Circe. Though he obviously enjoyed her company, Rex was the only one who seemed to notice the crush. When Rex believed that Breach had come to Hong Kong to bring Circe to Van Kleiss, he jumped in after her, only to inadvertently lead Breach to Circe. Later, during Quarry's attack on Hong Kong's financial district with the Molecular Destabilizer, Sqwydd and the others arrived to help and protected the civilians at the district. When Rex defeated Quarry, he traded him to Breach for Circe, who Sqwydd caught when she dropped out of one Breach's portals leading to Greenville. Sqwydd and Tuck ended up following Rex's advice, trying to ask out Circe and Cricket. (Source: "Hard Target") Appearance Sqwydd looks human but the squid traits are evident. His skin has a pear tinge. His hair and hands are tentacle-like with suckers behind each appendage, and he can move each one of them freely. His eyes are often closed and he has very noticeable lines on his face. When he opens his mouth he has four fangs on the edges of his teeth and his tongue has an opening on the tip to eject his nanite-ink. He has dark blue eyes. He wears an orange and gray sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled back a bit for his large arms, dark pants and orange sneakers. Personality Sqwydd is seen to be pretty much of the serious type, giving Rex serious/obvious answers when Rex jokes around. Sqwydd is shown to be rather moody and rarely smiles, something Rex jokes about. Sqwydd has an interest in entertaining people as a freak show act, stating "if I've gotta be a freak, might as well get paid for it." (Source: "Lost Weekend") Powers and Abilities As an E.V.O., Sqwydd can do many things. He can use his arms' rough skin as a shield and block bullets; he can also use them as a primary source for using blunt force on opponents. (Source: "Rabble") He can shoot an ink-like mist made of nanites out of his mouth for cover to escape tight situations. This ink can take a 3-D form in the air but is not actually solid. In the "Lost Weekend" episode, Sqwydd's nanite power was boosted with some kind of nanite enhancer and was able to make his ink into a solid state and use it defensively by allowing them to form into tentacles and restrain opponents, but it faded eventually. This suggests he does have the potential to make his ink solid but doesn't know how to do it. While battling Rex, he is also shown stretching his arms to attack from a distance, and he can use this ability to cut through solid objects. When Kenwyn shook Sqwydd's hand in, she appeared to have gotten something sticky on them with some of it even falling on the floor. She wiped it on her pants later on. (Source: "Lost Weekend") This implies that Sqwydd can either secrete his nanite ink through his skin or his body is slimy to the touch. Relationships Tuck and Cricket It appears that Tuck and Cricket were Sqwydd's regular partners in crime and his very good friends. In the episode Rabble it shows that they work extremely well together as a team and have known each other ever since. They all did criminal acts but Rex came and straightened them out, teaching them right from wrong. Rex Sqwydd is an old friend of Rex. He is shown to trust Rex a great deal despite Rex working for Providence. For example, he told Rex about the party he was working at in "Lost Weekend" and later told him about the threats some of the performers had been getting. He was shown to hold a grudge against Rex in "Rabble," after learning that Rex sold him, Tuck, and Cricket to Quarry (this lasted toward the end of the episode). However he appears to have forgiven Rex by "Lost Weekend." Quarry Just like his friends, Sqwydd strongly dislikes Quarry. Quarry forced Sqywdd and his friends to do villainous things, but thanks to Rex and the whole team's help, Quarry was stopped. Kenwyn The two are first introduced in the episode "Lost Weekend". It is possible that Sqwydd could have a small crush on Kenwyn, or finds her very pretty since he gave her compliments like, "I like your blouse" and side comments like, "Charmed" and quickly wondered if she was Rex's date. Circe It has been hinted that Sqwydd has a crush on Circe, and she for him. He calls her Circ for short. He assured Rex that he and Circe were just friends on a platonic level. However, after hearing that the girls really meant it, he desperately tried to ask Circe out for a date, hinting that he does have a crush on her. Trivia * In "Lost Weekend﻿," Sqwydd is shown to have some artistic skill when he made a 3-D ink image of Rex using his Smackhands . * Due to living in Hong Kong for years, it possible that Sqwydd knows Chinese . * He appears to have had long hair before becoming an E.V.O. * Sqwdd has a nanite tattoo under the tentacle that covers the left side of his face . * He appears the most out of original Rex's Hong Kong gang . Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O.s Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Incurable E.V.O.s Category:Spoilers Category:Former Villains